The development of a software system is proposed that will combine statistical theory, computer science algorithms, and genetics expertise to take advantage of the great influx of data generated by the study of the human genome, clinical trials data and the creation of inexpensive genotyping techniques. This software will elucidate the complex relationship between drug efficacy and side effects, multiple interacting genes and environmental factors. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our Phase I results show it is feasible to link phenotype to genotype for a list of "candidate" genes. A novel haplotype trend test has been developed to aid in finding associations across large SNP maps. Commercialization of this technique is essential for companies that intend to use large public or private SNP maps to locate genes that are associated with disease and drug safety and efficacy. Our statistical methods are expected to be successful even if the disease mechanism can differ from one person to another. [unreadable] [unreadable] By analyzing and interpreting clinical trial data, the software will match drugs to target populations according to their specific genotype. This will enable pharmaceutical companies to create novel drugs that render maximum effectiveness and have minimum side effects, i.e. the right drug for the right person. [unreadable] [unreadable]